


That's Their Business

by jiminieagustd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jack has nightmares, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminieagustd/pseuds/jiminieagustd
Summary: "You don't deserve this kindness Jack, believe me, I will kill you but I guess it will be amusing for me to watch you suffer first. How does it feel Jack, to be this close to me and yet be so far?orIn which Jack has a nightmare about Sam and Sam comforts him when he wakes until they both fall asleep.





	That's Their Business

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Trigger Warning for the language and phrases used in the nightmare section. Degrading self-worth and mentions of killing another and not wanting to live.   
> I apologise if this content may negatively affect anyone, but please be aware of what is included in this oneshot.   
> Feel free to mention any mistakes or grammatical errors I might have made:)

"It's all your fault, you're a fucking monster and there is no saving you. I'd might as well do you and the world a favour and kill you now. You don't deserve to live. You're a pathetic waste of space and it's just a matter of time before you kill someone else. I should've put a bullet between your eyes as soon as you were born. Everyone would be alive right now if it weren't for you. You killed them, you're a murderer and should be put out of your misery. You should've been put you down like a sick dog. Everyone would be happier without you. You're a freak who killed his entire family. Well, if you can even call them that. Your mother was being forced to have you and your father, he doesn't care about you, why would he? Why would he want a disappointment like you? Everyone wishes you were dead, life would be so much easier without everyone having to babysit and carry your deadweight around with them. You serve absolutely no purpose at all. You killed your family and there's no going back. You killed my family and now, to pay the price, i'm going to kill you; like I should've as soon as I saw you."   
Jack stands there, frozen to the spot, unable to move as the harsh words attack his brain. The figure, standing in the sheltered darkness of the lower half of the library, raises an angel blade into the light, dipped in some kind of substance. The clean edge glinting in the light, winking at him. The figure chuckles menacingly, the sound scraping against Jacks ear drums, like sandpaper against wood. Jack is torn between stepping forward and finding out who the figure is or turning around and making a dash, however neither choice was feasible as his feet were firmly planted on the ground and he couldn't move an inch, even if he wanted to. The fear was radiating off Jack as his face contorted to one of panic and helplessness. Second by second, as the figure slowly crept into the light, he became more familiar, the height and build of the man, his posture, his hair and the unmistakable golden flecks in his piercing hazel eyes. Now, fully exposed in the light, Jack immediately recognises the figure to be the person he suspected but prayed, with everything he had, not to be. Sam. His confidant, his mentor, his everything. Jack would not be anything he was today without Sam being there to guide him through the troubles of everything. Sam was his rock. He just couldn't say all of that, he had told Jack many times before the complete opposite albeit he was still there; angel blade in hand and a malicious grin plastered on his face, as he inched further towards Jack.   
Sam now stood directly in front of Jack and ducked his head down to get a better view of the terrified expression on Jack's face, laughing to himself at the fear being inflicted on the shorter male. Jack always longed to be this close to Sam, but had never under any circumstances wanted to get his attention this way. Jack looks down at his feet, scared to look up and meet Sam's eye, wary of what he might do being this close to the man, even if Sam did say he was going to kill him. Sam hooked his index finger under Jack's chin and being uncharacteristically gentle, lifted his head to make eye contact. He spoke in a soft voice, but the words were anything but soft.   
"You don't deserve this kindness Jack, believe me, I will kill you but I guess it will be amusing for me to watch you suffer first. How does it feel Jack, to be this close to me and yet be so far? You know what i'm talking about here. I know about your little crush, I see the way you look at me, how you act when i'm near. It's pathetic, just like you. Did you really think that you had a chance at happiness? You don't deserve affection. You're just a stupid little boy Jack and little boys who don't ask, don't get. So, tell me what you want Jack."   
The ending demand 'tell me what you want' has Jack in a frenzy, his mind racing. He knows Sam is messing with him before he gets to the stabbing, but if he is going to die then why not do what he's wanted to since he saw the taller male? He does notice the teasing undertone of Sam's demand though and wonders if it is worth giving Sam the satisfaction of knowing that he gets to him. But it is, in that moment, Jack decides that Sam is right, about everything. He doesn't deserve to live and he's better off dead. Sam must care a little bit to kill him though right? Jack plans to take advantage of the situation and snag some much wanted affection from Sam before he dies. As if Sam can read his mind, he starts leaning down towards Jack's face, his breath ghosting on Jack's full lips. Jack stretches out his neck to meet Sam's lips but let's out a defeated whine when Sam harshly pulls back and grabs Jack's hair.   
"I already told you Jack, you don't deserve affection or kindness."   
Jack hisses at the pain through gritted teeth as Sam just smiles evilly. At this point, Jack just wishes that Sam would put him out of his misery, just like he promised. Everything Sam said about him was true. Everything and more. Hot tears start to roll down his face and he angles his head to look directly into Sam's eyes as the angel blade; covered in some kind of blood Jack expects, forcefully pierces the skin of his stomach and is driven through his body like a warm knife through butter. Jack smiles through the pain, slumps into Sam's toned chest and never takes his eyes of Sam's face but just before everything fades to black Sam's mouth starts moving, Jack hears only white noise but reads the word Sam is repeating, his name, each time with more force.   
"Jack, Jack, Jack.. JACK!" 

 

Jack is jarred awake, breathing heavily with tears streaming down his face and Sam stood next to his bed saying his name over and over, each time with more volume. Initially, Jack flinches away from Sam reluctant be near him, just incase Sam pulls out an angel blade from behind him. Sam raises his hands in surrender and slowly brings a hand down to place it on his bicep.   
"Jack it's okay, you were just having a nightmare, it wasn't real, i'm here for you." The tears don't stop flowing as Jack starts gushing about how Sam wanted him to die and that he said he was worthless and undeserving of kindness and affection. Sam's face turns to one of horror and tries to assure Jack that he would never in his life say those things about him. That it was just a nightmare and that nobody can hurt him now. That Sam would protect him. Sam sits down on the edge of Jack's bed and puts an arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him into his chest and telling him he is safe. He softly plays with the smaller males hair and kisses his forehead. Sam freezes as Jack does, scared that he had made Jack uncomfortable and overstepped the boundaries, that is until Jack moves further towards Sam's body and wraps his arms around Sam's middle, hiccuping as his sobs die down. Sam makes soothing shushing noises and plays with Jack's hair more, quietly whispering that he will always be there to protect Jack, no matter what. Jack slowly nods his head when Sam asks if he is okay and timidly asks Sam to stay with him until he falls asleep again. Of course, Sam sweetly smiles back and says yes within a heartbeat. Sam shuffles further down the bed and pulls Jack down so they're both laid together, positioned with Jack's head on Sam's chest. Jack wraps his arms tightly around sam again, scared to let him go and lose his affection again like in his nightmare. Sam reassuringly puts his arm around Jack, cushioning his neck and pulling his small frame closer to himself. He hums a song under his breath to lull Jack to sleep, making himself tired in the process. The last thing Sam remembers is looking down to see Jack's now peaceful face; free of worry and fear, smiling contently at the sleeping boy cuddled against his body and kissing his forehead once more before succumbing to sleep himself.   
And if Sam was still there in the morning, cuddled up to Jack, sleeping soundly with a smile on his face and wishing for more nights like this, bar the nightmares, then that was entirely his business.


End file.
